A demigod in Franklin Grove
by AFriendlyFrog
Summary: What happens when Percy moves to Franklin Grove? Will he find out the secret lurking beneath? Canon pairings only. Rubbish at summaries and titles, sorry.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfiction!  
Some stuff you should know:  
\- I have no Beta, so sorry for any mistakes. Also, English is not my first language. Please tell me if there are any mistakes so I can correct them.  
\- Obviously this is a crossover between Percy Jackson and My Sister The Vampire (which I haven't read for a while so sorry for any mistakes) – so pretend they happened in the same year and stuff.  
\- This takes place after BoO and before they go to high school in** **My Sister The Vampire (I can't remember which one that is, sorry!)  
\- I have lived in both England and America so sorry if there is a mix of spelling  
\- I have never been to an American middle school so there may be some mistakes**

 **I think that's all so enjoy and please please please review and tell me what you thought!  
Izzy out**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson or My Sister The Vampire characters.**

* * *

PROLOGUE - _SEPTEMBER 12TH_

Percy Jackson sat on the couch, eating his thirteenth blue cookie after arriving home from school that day. In retrospect he should've known something was wrong – his mother never let him have more than 10 in one sitting unless things were serious.

As Percy lounged on the couch, his mind wandered idly – he could afford to daydream about life with Annabeth now they had had a month of peace which seemed like it would continue – there had been no wars, no near-apocalypses, not even any Monster attacks. Percy Jackson could live like any other normal teenage boy.

Of course, the Fates would never let the demigod have some peace – at that moment his mom and Paul entered and sat down opposite, with serious expressions on their faces.

'What is it?' Percy asked warily. 'Is anyone dead? Is the baby alright? Is-' he asked, becoming more anxious every question.

Sally patted her stomach gingerly and smiled – at eight months pregnant (with a girl), she had reduced mobility (and increased worry). 'No, Perce it's nothing like that. It's just that-'

Paul cut in, 'You know how I've always wanted to teach in a middle school? Well, I've applied to work in several and… I've got two offers.'

Percy grinned 'That's great Paul. Congratulations.' Then he noticed that both adults still seemed serious, and sobered up. 'Wait, what else were you going to say?' he asked.

'The thing is, Percy, neither of the offers are for schools in Manhattan… or even New York.' Paul explained.

'There's one in a place called Franklin Grove, in Illinois, and another somewhere called Charton Lakes, in Utah. We haven't decided which one, but we will inevitably move. I'm sorry Perce.' elaborated his mother. 'We wanted our daughter to grow up away from the bustle of NYC – I wanted to for you as well, but we couldn't afford it-'

Percy was shocked. They were going to move away from New York, his only home. Where his school was, where Olympus was, where Camp and Annabeth were… It was too much to take, after a long day at school especially.

'You're old enough to make your own way in the world of course Percy, maybe go year round at Camp, or New Rome, or rent an apartment – with Annabeth maybe. We understand that. But we'd love for you to come with us. You can even choose which one we go to if you like – your mom and I have no preference.' Paul said.

Percy nodded mutely and muttered 'I need to IM Camp Half-Blood before I make a decision-' before he left the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Two updates in one day!  
I aim for 500-1000 words in a chapter if you were wondering  
Please follow, favourite and above all review!  
**

 **Disclaimer: see Prologue**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - _SEPTEMBER 12_ _TH_

'I understand, Seaweed Brain, I don't really mind either way… I mean, of course I want to be with you but whatever you and your mom think is best… Wouldn't you want to spend more time with your mom and Paul and your sister after being separated for so long thanks to Her Bovine Highness, Hera?' Annabeth said after Percy had explained everything to her.

'I guess you're right, Owl Head.' grinned Percy 'but remember I'm only going until summer. Then I'll be back for college in New Rome with you. Love you, Wise Girl.'

'Love you, Kelp Head.' replied Annabeth, watching as he made to swipe through the rainbow he'd created in his bathroom.

'Wait!' he half-yelped. 'Which one should I go to? I don't know anything about Franklin Grove – or Charton Lakes.'

Annabeth chuckled. 'Well, Fish face, Charton Lakes is a small tourist town with a population of about 1000 – increasing to 2000 in the tourist season. Franklin Grove is a bit bigger – a year-round population of 7000-max. You've grown up in the Big Apple, so I'd say Franklin Grove is _less_ of a stark change, but not as beautiful.'

Nico appeared at that moment behind Annabeth and added, 'hey, Percy, I think you should go to Franklin Grove.'

Percy was startled that his younger estranged cousin would take such an interest in a relatively trivial matter, so he asked 'why?' immediately.

'There's a bigger population of vampires.' announced Nico calmly.

'What? Are you trying to murder me Nico!?' spluttered Percy.

Nico gave a mirthless chuckle. 'No, not this time. It's just my dad mentioned them a while back and asked me to y'know investigate them. I was thinking of going to Franklin Grove anyways and… Well…'

Percy realised at that moment that Nico wanted some sort of company in this mission he was going to go on and felt a twinge of pride that Nico wanted to spend some time with him – they had always had a rocky relationship (especially with Nico's unexpected revelation) but Percy hoped they could build up a better relationship in the future.

'Then Franklin Grove it is' he said as he swiped through the connection.

* * *

 _NOVEMBER 22_ _nd_

It had taken two months to finally figure out everything and move to Franklin Grove. Their nearest neighbor was a Mr and Ivy Vega, who lived in a gothic house on the top of the hill.

Paul was joining the school after Thanksgiving, and so was Percy – even though he should have been in high school he had expressed the desire to go to middle school instead.

He did this for these reasons:  
1\. It was Paul's school and if there was a monster attack, there would be at least one teacher to bail him out.  
2\. The nearest high school that would accept him with his record was out of town and Percy preferred to be as near to his mom as possible, when the baby came.  
3\. If Nico stopped by for investigation, he would probably go to the middle school.

Besides, he might actually get good grades for a change if he went down two grades. So, for the next nine months or so, he was officially _Percy Jackson_ (he'd gotten rid of the Perseus in forging this temporary identity), _age 14_ (he'd be in 8th grade) _, previous school – Delphi Middle School, Long Island_ (strictly fictional, but it's amazing where some Mist manipulation and Chiron's determination could get someone).

Percy sank down onto his bed in his new house and relaxed for the first time since he was told about the family moving. He looked at his new bedroom (pale blue walls, sea green carpet, general sea theme) and thought _I could get used to this_.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Olivia shivered as she walked along the sidewalk to Franklin Grove Middle School, and pulled her powder blue jacket closer around her. Her sister, Ivy, was clumping along next to her in her usual black clothes, unconcerned with the temperature.

They soon arrived at school, where they were greeted by Camilla and Sophia.

'Hey Ivy, hey Olivia' grinned Sophia.

'What got you so happy?' grumbled Ivy, looking around and then adding 'Where's Brendan?'

'Ill. Apparently he had a garlic burger accidentally.'

Olivia shuddered in sympathy – while she wasn't allergic to garlic like the vampires were, a garlic burger didn't sound very desirable.

'So Brendan is as allergic to garlic as you are? What a coincidence.' said Camilla. Immediately everyone else tensed – Camilla didn't know that the reason for the 'allergy' was actually that they were actually vampires.

Ivy forced a laugh and Sophia quickly changed the subject – 'So, did you hear about the new student? Apparently he's in our grade.'

'No. Tell me more…' said Ivy and Olivia in unison. They looked at each other and grinned.

'I hate it when you do that.' grumbled Sophia. 'About the new boy - Vera said he's really hot, apparently she's seen him around town. But anyways, the principal told us that his name is Percy Jackson and he comes from New York City. Actually, he wants us to come and show Percy around.'

'Cool,' remarked Olivia as they started to head to the principal's office. 'But won't he feel a bit – y'know, uncomfortable, surrounded by girls?'

'I'll leave it to you guys then.' said Ivy quickly. 'You know how bad I am at social interactions.'

Before Olivia could protest, she left – promptly followed by Sophia who muttered 'I need to finish my algebra.'

* * *

Percy was waiting in the principal's office nervously. _Don't be stupid_ he told himself. _You've faced much worse than middle school_. But his mind didn't want to listen to logic. The principal was on the phone so it wasn't like he even had to make small-talk.

He started to fidget, his ADHD and anxiety getting the better of him. Suddenly, the door opened and in came two girls. They both looked around 14. The one on the left had blonde hair and a blue hoodie reading 'Live Long and Prosper ' and a cartoon of a Vulcan salute from Star Trek. The one on the right was wearing a pink baby-tee with the word 'Bunnies' across it and light blue jeans, and had brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. If he had to guess, the one on the left was a sci-fi geek and the one on the right was a cheerleader.

'Hey, I'm Olivia Abbott.' smiled the cheerleader perkily.

'And I'm Camilla,' the other girl said. 'Apparently we have to show you around.'

'Hey, I'm Percy Jackson.' Percy said, an easy smile on his face.

'Do you have your schedule?' asked Olivia.

'Yeah, I think so.' replied Percy as he fished out a crumpled bit of paper. He examined it for a moment and said 'I think I have English first – can you show me the way?'

'Sure.' the girls agreed and gestured for him to follow them.


	4. Chapter 3

**I haven't got any reviews so far so I would ask that you would please please please give me at least a word's review? Otherwise I'll have no motivation to carry on (that's not a threat - it's just the truth).**

CHAPTER 3

The next day, Olivia was sitting in Science when her sister hissed 'Sophia says Code Black this lunchtime'. Dutifully, when lunchtime came she hurried to the science hall bathroom.

'Hey.' Sophia greeted, then added 'I called you here to discuss the new boy.'

Ivy rolled her eyes 'do you have a crush on him, Sophia, or something?'

Sophia flushed slightly (Olivia didn't know that vampires could blush) and said 'no, I was just wondering what he is.'

' _What_ he is?' echoed Olivia. 'So you think he's a vamp?'

'I don't know.' admitted Sophia. 'He looks a bit like one – y'know, dark hair, stunning eyes, okay, yes he's handsome…'

'You can't generalise.' pointed out Ivy. 'Half the vampires in town don't look like it. Mind you, you should see him in gym.'

'What?' asked Olivia, confused.

'He seems too agile for a bunny. I've never seen a bunny other than you do a triple flip when tripped.'

'So you think he _is_ a vampire, because he can't possibly be a cheerleader.' summarised Olivia critically.

'Yeah,' agreed Ivy. 'But I don't know how to prove it.'

'Why does it even matter?' asked Sophia, plopping down on the sinks.

'Because I don't want my best friend falling for a bunny without knowing.' Ivy retorted.

'Shut up.' said Sophia, blushing again.

'Why don't we just keep an eye on him and maybe encourage him to eat garlic or something?' asked Olivia.

'Good idea.' Ivy agreed. 'Olivia, you're in most of his periods. Maybe befriend him – like with Toby Decker. Sophia you can watch him in your shared study periods and whatever. I'll watch him in gym.'

'Yes sir,' joked Olivia and Sophia nodded. Then they all left the bathroom together.

Percy, meanwhile, had no idea that he was going to be so scrutinised.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter...  
I know it might seem shallow but I have lots of things going on in my life and I need to know whether I should prioritize writing this... if you leave reviews then I know that people are reading this so I will continue but otherwise after this chapter I will probably be going on hiatus.  
That said, if you are reading this then thank you so so much...  
Izzy Out!**

CHAPTER 4

Many months passed and soon it was February, but the trio of girls still hadn't found any proof of Percy's oddness and Percy was still oblivious.

In general, he was still struggling through school life (although he was getting mainly Bs and As now he was a year below) and killing the odd monster that dared stray as far out of the way as Franklin Grove. Thankfully, Paul would cover for him whenever he came in covered in yellow monster dust.

The girls thought they might never find any proof and Percy thought that it would just be another fairly boring year, until on a cold morning at the beginning of Spring a familiar face was waiting for Percy at the entry to the school.

It was Nico.

'Nico!' Percy cried happily, rushing towards his cousin. Then he added in an undertone, 'you here for Hades business?'

'Do I need an excuse to see my favorite cousin?' asked Nico smiling.

'Don't let Thals here you saying that.' joked Percy. 'But seriously though, you said you be coming for Hades business if anything.'

'Yeah.' He sighed. 'Hades wants me to get a move on with the v-problem around here and do some more investigating… I think it's because he's moping now Persephone's left for the spring.

'I guess.' Percy agreed, nodding understandingly. 'Well do you know where you're staying?'

'Yeah.' Said Nico too quickly.

'Neeks.' Said Percy in a tone that said he knew that Nico was lying.

'Okay, fine, no. I was thinking maybe sleeping rough? Maybe in the cemetery.' Seeing Percy's shocked look he added 'Perce, my dad is the god of the freaking dead – graveyards are like my favorite place. And anyways, I'm probably going to find more v activity there.'

'You have to come and stay with us.' Percy announced firmly. 'Mom and Paul would be cool with it.'

'I don't want to be a burden.' Nico replied.

'You don't have any choice, Death Breath, if I have to drag you there by your left ear then Hephaestus help me I will.'

'Hephaestus help me?' questioned Nico.

'Stop changing the subject.'

'Okay, okay, fine.' Agreed Nico seeing his cousin's determined expression. Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

'Now that's out of the way, I've been meaning to ask you – why do you keep saying 'v'?' Percy asked.

Nico looked around furtively and hissed 'you know why – or did you forget about the vampire thing?'

'Of course not. I've spotted some potential ones here at the school – mainly Goths. But why don't you just say vamp-'

Nico cut in 'because I'm under cover and vam- _they_ have strong hearing. I don't want to be overheard.'

'Then why dont you just speak in Ancient Greek / _Then why don't you just speak in Ancient Greek?_ ' asked Percy.

' _Annabeth's been rubbing off on you, smarty. But yeah, I forgot_ _/ Annabeth's been rubbing off on you, smarty. But yeah, I forgot.'_ Nico replied and they walked indoors, finishing their conversation in Ancient Greek.

But the three girls crouched behind the bushes in surveillance had heard enough (after all, two of them had superhuman hearing).


End file.
